A factory or a building utilizes steam generated by a boiler as heating means or air heating means. Recently increasing interests in energy saving grow demands for optimization of boiler operation status such as variation in steam load.
Such optimization of boiler operation status requires measurement of a boiler steam generation amount. The steam generation amount is measured by a flowmeter, which is relatively expensive and is not commonly provided in an existing boiler.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a boiler steam load analysis apparatus including a combustion air fan tester and a pressure sensor. The combustion air fan tester detects a current value supplied to a drive motor of a combustion air fan configured to feed air into a boiler body. The pressure sensor detects pressure in the boiler body. The boiler steam load analysis apparatus calculates a boiler steam flow from the current value of the drive motor of the combustion air fan and the pressure in the boiler body detected by the pressure sensor.